


Trust

by reapertownusa



Series: Control and Virtue [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questionable usage of office attire and federally issued handcuffs. Otherwise just good, wholesome lap sex fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Certified 100% plot free. Written for blindfold_spn prompt requesting lap sex.

Victor loosened the suffocating tie from around his neck before his fingers moved on to unfasten the first couple buttons of his dress shirt. Leaning back in the sturdy wooden chair, his eyes moved down to take in the view of Dean finally putting his mouth to good use. He might have been wrong about Dean’s father, hell, he’d been wrong about nearly everything, but the man between his knees had picked up some damn fine technique somewhere. 

When a satisfied groan escaped Victor’s lips impatient eyes flashed up to meet his. “My turn.” That talented tongue spoke the muffled words around the swollen head of his cock, letting the brief syllables reverberate through him. 

There was nothing subtle about Dean Winchester. After his shower Dean had pulled on a pair of jeans without bothering to fasten them, swaggering around the hotel room with a bottle of Jack Daniels and feigned innocent in his eyes. Victor was a patient man in most regards, but Dean sure as hell knew how to push every one of his buttons. 

“On my lap,” Victor replied. 

“Yeah, okay Santa Clause,” Dean scoffed. “Seriously, dude. This ain’t a charity and I’m not your pet cat.” 

“Turn around, hands behind your back.” 

A subtle glint of mischief sparkled over Dean’s eyes as his lean muscles flexed to stand. For such a defiant prick, Victor wasn’t sure that he’d ever met anyone so desiring of being given orders. Not that he was complaining. 

By the time Dean’s wrists were resting at the small of the man’s back Victor had retrieved the handcuffs from his work jacket. He clamped them onto waiting wrists before reaching for the lube. Dean let out a surprised hiss as the cool gel brushed against his entry. Victor’s fingers pressed inside with a smooth massaging motion. This time it was Dean who was moaning, pushing back into his touch. 

Instead of complying with the silent request and pushing deeper, Victor pulled his fingers away. Dean gave a frustrated growl that only brought a smirk to Victor’s lips. He grabbed a hold of the handcuff chain and gave a firm tug. Dean lost his footing, stumbling back onto Victor’s waiting thighs. 

“What the hell?” 

“I told you to get on my lap.” 

“And I told you to fuck me,” Dean shot back. “What’s the hold up? Maybe we should look into that Cialis after all...” 

Victor clamped onto Dean’s thighs, effectively shutting him up. Even just looking at Dean’s back he could see that the other man’s breathing had become more shallow. He spread his legs and guided Dean’s tensed ass to hover over his waiting erection. His cock twitched in anticipation as Dean slowly lowered himself over it. Dean wriggled down until Victor had fully slid inside of him and Dean sat firmly on his lap. 

Looking up from the muscular back in front of him Victor saw Dean’s face watching him in the mirror over the dresser. He shook his head, not that he should be surprised that Dean was cheating. Victor moved his hands from the heat of Dean’s hips to remove the loose tie from around his neck. He pulled it over Dean’s eyes. 

“Hey!” Dean protested. “Come on, you’re not that ugly.” 

Ignoring the commentary, Victor knotted the tie firmly behind Dean’s head. He reveled in the uneasy tenseness that rippled over Dean’s shoulders. With Dean’s weight fully resting on him, Victor hooked Dean’s legs over his own so that they had no choice but to move with his. He spread his legs until Dean’s uncertain feet had no hope of finding the floor. 

With his sense of stability gone, Dean’s temporarily blind body swayed, attempting to find equilibrium. Every uncertain rocking motion squeezed a wave of ecstasy into Victor’s groin. In the mirror Dean’s abdominal muscles flex and clenched in effort to compensate for the lost of support from his legs. The grip Victor held on Dean’s bound wrists assured that the man would not fall though Dean’s body was far from convinced. 

“You drop me and I swear to god...oh fuck.” 

Dean’s weight was nearly fully resting on his penetrated ass. When Victor rocked his own hips, Dean’s entire body shuddered. Every shock of pleasure again threw Dean’s unsteady body subtly off balance, making for a self-perpetuating cycle of increasingly deep penetration and gentle rocking. 

One of Victor’s hands left Dean’s wrist to reach around the front. It rested for a moment against the twitching muscles of Dean’s abdomen before sliding lower. Dean jumped in surprise as Victor’s fingers grasped his balls. He tipped precariously forward, driving himself harder down on Victor’s lap, clenching his ass blindingly tightly around Victor’s cock. 

With a jerk Victor pulled Dean’s body again upright, drinking in the trembling vibration that shook through Dean as his bracing muscles began to exhaust. Victor’s lightly lubed fingers moved from twisting Dean’s balls to running along his fully hardened shaft. 

He moved his encircling hand at a mercilessly slow pace in time with the controlled rocking of his hips. Dean’s own hips were too occupied with steadying themselves to thrust, leaving Victor in complete control of the pacing. 

When Victor felt his own heat reaching towards a climax, he increased the speed and pressure of his movements on Dean’s pulsing cock. The quivering tension as Dean road his release clamped Dean’s muscles like a vice grip around Victor and pushed him over the edge right along with Dean. 

What had seemed like the inconsequential effort of bracing Dean’s body was suddenly exhausting. He repositioned Dean’s legs so they could again find the floor. Dean was surprisingly silent as he worked to catch his breath, leaning limply back into him. 

While Victor supported Dean with one arm he unknotted the tie from his eyes. Dean blinked against the flood of light, his eyes still dazed. The corner of Victor’s lips quirked up. 

“Next time I tell you to sit on my lap...?” 

“I’m totally there.”


End file.
